


Mi roomate ardiente

by crawlingfiction



Series: Fluff Special Sheith One Shots 2019! [31]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff and Humor, Kosmo and Copito are such good friends, M/M, Shiro is Mr.Copito, Shiro is a messy nerd, Shiro loves bunnies and Keith wolves, keith is a bad boy
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 03:41:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18229427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crawlingfiction/pseuds/crawlingfiction
Summary: Shiro recibe a su nuevo compañero de apartamento, recibiendo una grata, ardiente y desastrosa sorpresa.





	Mi roomate ardiente

Palabra #31: Mudanza.

Detalles: universo alterno.

Extensión: 1141 palabras.

 

**_Mi roomate ardiente_ **

Shiro en calcetines y sin cambiarse todavía el uniforme corría por el pasillo. Agachándose en casa mueble buscaba desesperado. Incluso llegó a tropezarse con la corbata al pisarla con la mano.

Su angustia se hizo suspiro agotado al dar con esa bola peluda debajo el sofá. Alzó el mueble y tomó al conejito con la mano.

—¡Copito! ¿Qué haces ahí? —regañó, señalándolo con el dedo— A tu jaula, hoy no podrás salir por ahí, ¿okay? —le sacudió el polvo de las largas orejas, arrepintiéndose a esos ojotes brillantes que le miraban— Bueno, un ratito nada más, ¡no me mires así! —se rindió ridículamente fácil, acariciándose la cabecita— Hoy conoceremos a nuestro nuevo amigo ¿sí? —con el conejito cargado en el antebrazo dio una mirada a la sala de estar— Bien… está todo limpio. Estoy nervioso, Copito —confesó, derrumbándose sobre el sofá, dejando al conejo sobre su regazo— ¿Y si nos llevamos mal? Mi anterior roomate… Bueno, Allura era genial —sonrió con añoranza, recordando a su compañera de apartamento. Había sido un encanto durante todo ese año del contrato. Rio al ver al conejito con el ceño fruncido— ¿No te caía? —le picó la naricita móvil con el dedo— Sólo que, bueno, que viniera su novio a vivir con nosotros no fue buena idea. Aunque Lotor sabía elegir el mejor champú —razonó pensativo, cuando el timbre le sacó de sus recuerdos sobre la larga y sedosa cabellera de Lotor— Oh, ¡debe ser nuestro roomate! —miró al conejito con emoción. Se levantó con él todavía en brazos y miró a su reloj— Llegó a la hora, es puntual.

Y le dio una aprobadita mental por eso.

Sin embargo, al abrir la puerta, la sonrisa afable se desmoronó a la sorpresa.

Parado frente a él estaba un chico fornido, de cabello negro recogido en una corta coleta con todo el flequillo despeinado al frente y un cigarrillo puesto en la oreja, vestido de jeans, camiseta y chaqueta de cuero a juego con esos guantes de motociclista. Con una mochila negra del brazo y una pequeña maleta, le miraba con la ceja enarcada. Su rostro parecía al de un ángel peleonero, si es que existía esa clase de ángeles volando por ahí.

Cielos, qué ardiente.

—Hey —se inclinó dudoso por el silencio homosexual entre los dos— ¿Eres Shiro?

Shiro reaccionó al escuchar su nombre, aunque no por mucho tiempo.

Su voz era igual de hermosa que su cara.

—H-Hey…—saludó tímido con la mano— Sí… ¿T-Tú?

Keith, que se llamaba Keith, idiota, así decía en el mensaje de texto.

—Keith —recordó extrañado, extendiéndole la mano— Un gusto —y sonrió, tirándole el corazón de las costillas a estrellarse al piso. Maldición, Keith—Y él es Kosmo.

—¡¿Kosmo!? —exclamó— ¡No me dijiste que tenías un p-! —antes de continuar un lobo negro y enorme asomó de la puerta y de un ladrido alegre saltó sobre él.

—¡Kosmo, no! —tiró de la correa y silbó, regresando al animal a su compostura.

Pero no igual con Shiro.

—¡No lo mates, no lo mates! —chilló encogido en el suelo con el conejito hecho bola entre su pecho— A mi si, ¡pero a Copito no!

A Keith se le cayó el cigarro de la oreja y Kosmo moviendo la cola juguetona miraba al conejito.

¿Qué mierda?

—¿Co…Copito…? —y tras un incómodo silencio, estalló en carcajadas.

—¡¿De qué te burlas!? —se levantó abochornado y le dio un manotazo— ¡Tu lobo casi se come a mi conejo!

—¡No me dijiste que tenías un conejo!

—¡No preguntaste! —riñó.

—¡Tú tampoco me preguntaste sí tenía un lobo! —se defendió. Shiro arrugó el entrecejo y desvió la mirada.

—Esto no va a funcionar —suspiró, dejando al conejo en el sofá.

—¿Qué? ¡Oye, no! ¡Ya te pagué dos cuotas previas! —excusó estirando los brazos— ¡Kosmo no es peligroso, créeme! ¿Ves? —señaló al brazo del sofá, donde Copito olisqueaba al lobo con curiosidad y este respondía sacando la lengua— Sólo querían jugar.

Shiro abultó los labios y se cruzó de brazos. La cara le ardía, ojalá la Tierra se lo tragase.

Bueno, no, no iba a dejar a Copita a manos de ese rockero rebelde y su lobo que estaba dejando babas por todas partes.

—Mientras juegue CON copito y no MASTICANDO a Copito —le señaló retador.

—Vale, vale —se contuvo de reír. ¿Copito? Maldición, que en su perfil de Internet decía que tenía 25 años y era maestro— Empecemos con el pie derecho, ¿va? —sonrió conciliador, estallándole el rostro a Shiro otra vez. Iba a ser difícil la convivencia, sí— Soy Keith, mucho gusto Sr. Copito —ensanchó el gesto con sorna, extendiéndole la mano.

Shiro bufó, pero en vez de pelear, tomó su mano, estrechándola con tanta fuerza que Keith soltó un gritito.

—M-Mucho gusto… —sonrió.

Keith sonrió también, sacudiendo la mano acalambrada cuando se soltaron.

¿Con qué muy fuerte, Sr. Copito?

—Las cuotas incluyen el puesto de estacionamiento, ¿no? —preguntó, mirando de soslayo como Kosmo y el conejo se perseguían. Por como el lobo movía la cola y saltaba parecía que el conejito le intimidaba más a él que viceversa.

—¿Por qué? —quiso saber, mirando también a su Copito hacer un nuevo amigo.

Bueno, era mejor que las serpientes de Lotor.

—Porque estacioné mi motocicl-

El celular de Shiro timbró sobre la mesa.

—Un momento, es la casera —tomó y descolgó— ¿Aló?

—¡¿Quién estacionó una moto roja en el estacionamiento número 7, Shiro!? —el grito resonó por todo el apartamento sin necesidad de altavoces— ¡El vigilante me dijo que es una visita tuya! ¡Visitas van afuera!

Miró a Keith, estirando el celular lejos de su oreja.

—S-Señora R-Richards, no es mi visita es mi r-room-

—¡Qué la mueva ahora o llamaré a la policía, Shirogane!

Y colgó.

Keith abrió los ojos con impresión y se rascó la nuca.

—Vaya, que vieja bruja —murmuró.

—Entiéndela, está divorciada —contuvo la respiración y se esforzó en sonreír— Ni el esposo la aguantaba.

—Wow, wow, ¡qué acido! —soltó una risita y elogió con una sonrisa ladina— Me gusta.

—¿Eh? —balbuceó, sonrojándose, tal vez, por cuarta vez consecutiva.

—No eres tan ñoño como creí a primera vista —jactó— Bueno, sólo un poco.

—Idiota… —entornó los ojos y le empujó del hombro. La risita de Keith le alivió el mosqueo de inmediato. Maldición, qué era tan lindo— ¡Vamos a sacar tu moto! —tomó las llaves y abrió la puerta— ¡Se quedan aquí, Kosmo y Copito! —se giró a los animales, que hechos bolita se acicalaban mutuamente.

Keith le dedicó una sonrisa suave de mejillas en rosa.

Ya se sabía el nombre de su lobo, diez puntos para el ñoño ardiente.

—Después de usted, Sr. Copito —le hizo el ademán con burlona caballerosidad.

Shiro chasqueó la lengua y salió primero.

Estúpido niño malo ardiente.

Keith se relamió los labios y tras soltar una última risita, le siguió.

Bonito ñoño ardiente.


End file.
